Awakening
by songfire15
Summary: My take on how Tikki and Plagg would've been awakened by the Great Guardian/Master Fu the first time. Cutesy, adorable Tikki/Plagg stuff. No fluff. Enjoy :)


It was so bright. What was going on? She felt...warm. And safe. A voice, low and kind, uttered something she couldn't understand, a word? Welcome? Hello? The daze slowly faded and a elderly man nodded to her, smiling like a kind old friend. She had to have been awoken, no other explanation for the strange human sitting in front of her and feeling so thrown off by these new surroundings.

"Hello there." His eyes crinkled this time when he smiled. "My name is Master Fu, Guardian of the Kwami, do you remember my name?"

The connection was almost there. She could taste the recognition in the forefront of her mind. But it left the moment it flashed before her, the recognition fading away before it even began. So she slowly shook her head, a bit intimidated by this new person. She watched his mouth turn down, frowning in distaste. Something was wrong. What though?

"That's perfectly alright. Now, do you recall your name?"

Her head shifted down taking in her red arms and body and she was floating, midair! This was pretty cool! She focused her attention back to him, Master...Fu? Her name though, yeah. T...irr...i. No. Ti...kk..i? Tikki? Yes! She was Tikki. That's right.

Tikki hovered closer to him, bright blue eyes fixated on the strange man. "I am Tikki. I think...is that right?"

He nodded, pleased. "Yes, very good. I'm glad you remember that. It's perfectly fine you don't remember me, Tikki. Many years have passed since we've seen each other, so don't be alarmed that I seem foreign to you. You remember you are a Kwami, right?"

 _Kwami._ Yes, Kwami. A being under the charge of a human, used to fight evil, protect mankind via a special bond with use of the Miraculous. Miraculous-the earrings! She gasped at her own thoughts. Finally things were starting to make sense now. She was Tikki, the Ladybug Kwami who held the power of Creation and Life. But then there came the opposite-destruction and chaos, however...

"I remember now," she murmured. "The Miraculous - earrings - and the bond with a human. But why am I here? Has something happened?"

His expression darkened again and she didn't like it. "I'm afraid so. One of the Kwami's - Nooroo - has been taken under the control of a man who calls himself, 'Hawkmoth'. He's very evil and wants to control the world with absolute power." Fu stood up, turning his back to her and keeping his voice curt. "We need you, Tikki. You and Plagg -"

"Plagg?" The name sounded familiar.

"Yes, Plagg, the Cat Kwami, keeper of destruction and chaos. You two must help keep Hawkmoth at bay or defeat him, the latter of course preferred. If nothing else, help protect Paris, this beautiful city from his schemes. Do you understand?"

She nodded, still trying to wrap her head around everything Fu had told her. Plagg. Protect Paris. Hawkmoth. Nooroo. Did she remember her, or, him? Nothing. She groaned to herself. This whole thing sounded too big, too dangerous. Two Kwami to protect a whole, large city? It nearly seemed impossible. Together though, working with a human, maybe, just maybe it was possible.

Tikki sighed. "Are you sure?"

Fu nodded. "But of course!" He bellowed. "You Kwami are quite strong! And with the help of your Chosen, I have full faith in you, Tikki."

* * *

The strangest sound pricked his ears. A rushing, wind-like sound. It frightened him. Why was it so bright - he couldn't even see two inches in front of him! He blinked several times and when his vision cleared, he found himself in a rather large room, sitting on a table, face to face with the most strange human he'd ever seen. Ah, no.

He quickly hid behind the large cup sitting to his right, he wasn't having any of this. In the cups reflection, he caught a glimpse of himself. Black and small, with big black, pointy ears and two little whiskers, one on each cheek. And his eyes, they were a piercing green. If he wasn't so scared, he might have thought of himself rather handsome. Surely at this moment he was nothing more than scared little black cat and he wouldn't deny as such.

Fear was a good initiator and it had _initiated_ a handful of questions in his brain. Where the heck was he? _Who_ was he for that matter and why was there a strange man sitting across the table with the creepiest smile and a small red...bug...thing? Floating by his head.

If only for an explanation, he peeked around the side of cup, where red-bug-thing had come closer, nearly inches from his face.

He finally found the courage to speak. He hoped he didn't sound like an idiot. "Ah, um, who are you?"

Red-bug-thing giggled. "I'm Tikki! Nice to meet you!"

 _Tikki._ Why did that sound so familiar? _She_ looked familiar. "What's going on?"

Creepy smile man chuckled and he shrunk back behind the cup. "Everything is alright. Do you know who know I am, Plagg?"

 _What is that supposed to mean? Plagg? Is that my...name?_ Plagg made a face. _That name sounds so horrible. What does it mean anyways?_

"Plagg," Tikki called, "It's ok. This nice man here is Master Fu. He awoke us and now he needs our help, please come out. You don't have to be afraid."

Afraid? That was an understatement. Putting his fears aside, he slowly flitted out from behind the cup, meeting the gaze of Tikki first, then glancing over to the man. Master Fu apparently. He still didn't like this. So he was Plagg, that was good to know. But then what? For all he knew these two strangers were out to kill him! Nothing made sense.

Plagg inhaled sharply. "Um, why am I here? I'm scared. I don't understand."

"It's perfectly fine," Fu began. "As I told Tikki here, it's been many years since we've been together, so take your time. Do you remember you're a Kwami?"

"Oh…" He remembered that word. "Kwami, yeah. Um, the wielder of a Miraculous...Or something like that. What does that have to do with anything?"

Master Fu went on to explain in the same manner about Hawkmoth, how he craved power and control and he needed to be stopped with whatever means possible. And, by working together with Tikki - who was also a Kwami - and their Chosen, they could at least prevent the worst possible outcome.

Plagg _really_ didn't like the sound of that. Protecting people? An evil man in search of power? Putting themselves in _danger?_ Sounded scarier than even the last few minutes of all out terror. He couldn't help shrinking back again behind the cup. What Fu explained didn't sound fun...at all.

"Do you we have to?" Plagg mumbled.

Tikki approached him from the other side of the cup, startling him. He felt a warmth creep up his neck. This close, she really was kind of cute...for a bug. Her bright blue eyes made him think of the sky (that's what the humans called it...right?) and peaceful things, like flowers. "It's ok, Plagg, we work together, as a team, and we aren't fighting alone. We have our chosen with us."

"Y-yeah," he stammered. "Chosen...right." The warmest touch encircled his hand and when he glanced down, Tikki had taken one of his hands in hers. He flushed. "I-I ah…"

Tikki giggled. "You're such a scaredy cat!"

He jerked away and Tikki frowned. "I'm sorry, Tikki. I'm still taking everything in. Everything is so scary."

"Hey, Plagg," Gently, she reached out and took one of his hands again, smiling. "It's ok, I'm scared too. Don't worry. We're Kwami, don't forget. We can't be afraid. Hawkmoth is out there, probably wreaking havoc right now, so please, help me, us."

Well she certainly knew how to encourage a guy. He gulped. But maybe, just maybe, she had a point. "Ok...but um...together, right?"

She smiled. "Together."

* * *

 **Several months later...**

"Oh my gosh, Plagg," Tikki groaned. He was worse than Cat Noir. "Just stop."

Plagg chuckled. "What? Can't handle this purr-fect cat with his purr-fect personality?"

"Get over yourself," she chided

He smirked a catish grin. "I'll gladly get over you anytime, bugaboo."

" _Plagg!"_

 _FIN._

 **Hehe! I think I wrote this just to have that ending scene in there. I love Plagg, he's a crack up. I kind of have this headcanon that he would have been terrified after not being awoken in so long and then of course, changing into his sarcastic, snarky self after he'd been around Tikki. I hope you all enjoyed this story.**

 **If you notice any grammatical or punctuation errors, please drop a review and let me know so I can fix them. I'd greatly appreciate it!**

 **Thank you for reading! God bless-SF15**


End file.
